Home
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan Scott is an army man in the service, and here are 12 (possibly more) ways Nathan could return to Haley. Very Short.
1. Chapter 1

Haley smiled taking the stage at the USO show that was being held right on the rivercourt. She had been asked to come out and sing a song or two by the people organizing it and she couldn't say no. Especially with her husband being issued over seas right now serving int he US military.

"Hey everybody."

"Hi" They all shouted back at her.

"I was asked to sing a few songs for you if that'd be okay. Thank you for all that you do for us, I greatly appreciate it. So here is my song Feel This."

Haley began to sing with a smile as she thought of her husband. She missed him like crazy, he was an amazing man and she got lucky with him. Just as she was about to start singing the next verse she felt someone's hands on her quickly jumped and took a step back to look at them as she threw a hand over her mouth. Blue met brown after she looked him up and down to make sure it was him before launching herself into his arms in tears. "Nathan" She whispered against his chest as he held her tight against him and the crowd went wild with applause and cheering. "You came back to me."

"Always." He whispered kissing her forehead. "Always and forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley James walked around the cafe waiting on customers like she did every Saturday. She had graduated college last May and was working at the cafe until the school year started when she would begin working at Tree Hill High as a literature teacher. She moved to set the table that she just cleared because the friends who sat there had just left. Filling up her tray with plates, cups, and utensils she moved around the counter. Hearing the bell ring of the front door, she was about to great the newest customer before they started speaking.

"Do you know where I could get a good cup of coffee?" She heard a familiar voice ask as she dropped her tray and everything shattered. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

"You...you don't even drink coffee." She shuddered out looking at him in his full army uniform.

"Hi" He smiled opening his arms as Haley jumped over the glass and into her best friend's arms.

"Hi Nathan. I can't believe you're home."

Nathan pulled away and simply smiled at her before their eyes connected and brown met blue. Haley bit her lip as she heart beated faster. Nathan leaned in and kissed her, biting the bullet hoping she would kiss him back. Haley happily did as everyone in the cafe applauded them. They had been waiting for the blind lovers to realize the belonged together for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley James stood between Dan and Deb Scott, with Lucas Scott on the other side of Dan as they awaited her boyfriend's return from war. She bounced on her feet to try and see him until her eyes finally landed on him. He glanced over as his captain spoke and locked eyes with her, before looking back at the man giving orders.

"I don't see him." Deb whispered.

"There he is." Haley said with a pointed finger as Deb smiled and reached for Haley's hand, squeezing it gently. She had grown close to the young girl over the past year since Nathan was shipped out. As the small ceremonyish event came to a close the men were finally dismissed to find their families.

Nathan quickly headed over to where his loved ones stood, giddy. "Mom" Nathan smiled hugging the woman. "Dad"

"Hi son." He smiled, shaking his hand.

"Luke." Nathan said giving him a man hug as he basically ignored Haley with a smirk.

He moved to stand in front of her and took both of her hands in his as they're eyes connected and his smile grew wide. "Hi Hales."

"Hi" She whispered moving into kiss him before he nearly pushed her away.

He stared at her another minute before lowering to one knee. Everyone around them quieted and turned to watch as did all of his soldier friends who had heard a lot about the woman Nathan loved.

"Hales..." He said slowly as she pulled her hands away and placed them over her mouth in shock. "I love you so incredibly much." Tears brimmed in her eyes as he spoke. "And these days away have been so hard but you were always there. Writing me every day and never giving up, no matter how hard it was for you. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend, but I can't spend another day without making you my girl, permanently. So will you, Haley James, do the honor of marrying me?"

Nathan reached up to pull her hands away from her face and hold them once more as she frantically shook her head. "I am your girl, always and forever Nathan Scott. Of course I will marry you." Everyone around them started to applaud and cat call as Nathan chuckled. "Now get up here and kiss me."

"One thing first." He laughed at her orders before looking over at Luke. Lucas pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Nathan. "Let's make it official." He smiled opening the box and placing the ring on her finger.

"But how?" Haley asked confused as she marveled at the ring.

"I have my ways." He smirked standing up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now what was that about kissing you?"

"This" Haley said smirking right back at him as she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley James bit her lip as she looked around at all her friends. One had been missing from this special day in her life and she couldn't explain how much she missed him. He had been stationed overseas over a year ago and each time they talked he was saying his tour got extended. He was her best friend and the love of her life. They had only began dating six months before he enlisted but they had been the happiest six months of her life.

"Happy birthday to you" Lucas started to sing, carrying out her cake from the kitchen with a smile. Everyone joined along with singing as he placed the cake in front of her on the table. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Haley, happy birthday to you."

"Make a wish!"Brooke said excitedly.

Haley shut her eyes and wished for Nathan to come home safely, no matter how long it took. She worried about that everyday because she couldn't live without him. Blowing out the candle she opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her.

No words were said as everyone in the house fell silent. She nearly fell out of her seat when she jumped up to run over to him and clang on to him for dear life. Her head was leaning against his shoulder as she felt his tears roll down his face and on to hers. That was when she looked up, put both her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley Scott smiled at her young daughter as they sat together playing on the floor with her blocks. Her son was at school and her husband was overseas in the military. Luckily this tour was only six months, but she still missed him like hell every day. Lydia was almost a year and a half, and still hadn't taken her first steps. Haley was hoping that she would wait until when Nathan came back. She would hate for him to miss another milestone in their children's lives. Just then she heard their front door open, turning around in confusion to only see her husband.

"Nathan" She nearly whispered as he smiled.

"Dada!" Lydia shouted surprising them both as she began to walk to him.

Nathan squatted, opening his arms as he looked to Haley in shock.

"Baby you're walking." Haley smiled as she made it to Nathan and he scooped her up. Haley rushed over to where Nathan stood, right into his other open arm.

"Do you know how many times I imagined walking through those doors while I was away to see you and our kids."

"Jamie's at school." Haley laughed.

"Well let's go get him.

"What?"

"I want to see him. He is smarter than I am already. It's okay."

Nathan and Haley went to his school with Lydia and once they explained the plan they spoke out to one another in the car, to the principal she was in. They had Jamie called to the principal's office

Jamie nervously walked down the hall, unsure of why he was being called to the principal's office. He politely knocked on the door before walking in. The chair in the office was turned away from him as he walked in quietly. "Uh, hello? You wanted to speak with me?"

Nathan smirked, getting slight joy out of teasing his son, but he couldn't last long. He missed him too much. Turning around slowly he smiled. "I thought you'd want to see me."

"Dad!" He shouted running over to him.

"I missed you buddy, so much." Nathan said pulling his son into an embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Tapping her foot patiently she waited as they went through the typical order of things as the troops came off the planes. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for her husband. She kept trying to spot him in the crowd of soldiers. She listened everyone in the crowd sang the national anthem, joining in, before they were dismissed and allowed to go.

Haley pushed through people celebrating as they found their love ones to find her own. She stood still looking around disgruntled and on the verge of tears. She just wanted to see her husband. She had waited long enough and now she couldn't find him. That was when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around with a huge smile to hug him as he held her close.

"I missed you." She whispered against him before taking a step back and placing a hand on her stomach. "We missed you."

"You're...you're pregnant." He smiled looking down at the rather large bump.

"We're pregnant." She said before throwing her arms around him once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie Scott sighed as he took his three year old sister's hand and led her up to Santa's lap. She was going to ask for some stupid baby doll instead of something important. Like their father being brought home from where he was stationed in the army. His mother stood next to the woman with the professional camera, her phone in hand ready to take a photo. He knew that she missed him everyday and being alone was hard for her. Especially at night. He heard her most nights, tossing and turning because of nightmares. He just wanted his father back safe and sound, they all did.

"Well hello there. Merry Christmas." Santa said to the two children as Jamie lifted Lydia to sit on Santa's lap.

"Merry Christmas" Lydia smiled back.

"Now what would you like for Christmas little girl?'

"A new baby doll." She said.

"And what about you, young boy?"

"I just want my dad to come home safe and soon from the army?" The man as santa froze for a moment and looked at him. He had never had that happen before and could only feel for the boy. He only nodded unsure of what to say.

Jamie was staring at the man when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Looking over he saw a green camo suit. "Dad?"

"Hi Jaime," Nathan smiled.

"Daddy!" Lydia shouted nearly falling off of Santa's lap before Nathan caught her and pulled both of his children into his arms.

Looking over he saw his wife staring at him in shock, her phone laying on the floor in front of her from dropping it. "This can't be real." She said quietly.

"It is Hales. I'm home, for good." He said as tears welled in his own eyes. "C'mere." He said nodding his head, as Jamie let go of his father and Nathan placed Lydia in Jamie's arms as he embraced his wife and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Merry Christmas" He whispered in her ear before kissing her.

He waited a moment before pulling away. "Want to sit on my shoulders champ?" Nathan asked Jamie as he nodded quickly.

"Daddy I want you to hold me" Lydia cried.

"I will baby, hold on." He helped Jamie on his shoulders before reaching to hold Lydia in one of his arms, and he still had a free hand to hold Haley's. "Just be careful up their Jamie." Nathan laughed, they looked like a traveling circus.


	8. Chapter 8

Haley sat in her apartment unpacking her dishes. She had just moved in to a new apartment earlier in the week. She wished her husband was there to help but he wouldn't be back from serving overseas for another two months. There was a knock at the door that shocked her a little because she wasn't expecting company. "Who is it?" She shouted getting up and moving to the door.

"UPS, delivery for Haley James." The person on the other side of the door said.

"It's Haley James Scott." She said before opening the door to see her husband on the other side.

Haley launched herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

"Hello there Haley James Scott, is this how you greet all delivery men?" Nathan questioned as she peppered his face with kisses.

"Only the hot ones." She smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd help my wife move." He joked moving in the door and shutting it behind him.

"Oh I have other plans for us. See if you can find the bedroom."

"A little eager are we?" Nathan smirked.

"Hell yes, I missed my husband." She smiled before relaxing into his arms, loving the feeling of his heart beating against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Haley James Scott sighed shutting her front door and walking up to her room. She was at a point past disappointment. Her husband was stationed overseas and she thought he would have been home by now. The other day she heard her two best friends talking and picked up on words like "Nathan...Coming home early...surprise...at lunch." So then of course when Lucas asked her out to lunch that day she thought he would show up there, but he didn't. She must have heard the conversation wrong.

She had worn a nice dress but went up to her room to change into sweats and one of his t-shirts. She missed him desperately and didn't know how much longer she could be without him. Grabbing her guitar she sat on their bed and started to play, her way of venting.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Haley stopped playing, that was when she broke down leaning on her guitar as she cried.

"I think the next words are I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away." She jumped as he spoke, looking over she saw him standing int he door way. She froze, unable to move. "Hi baby."

"Hi" She whispered as he moved to sit on their bed next to her and pull her into his arms.

"I missed you." He punctuated with a kiss to the crown of her head. She only nodded into his chest as she clang to him for dear life. He took in her scent and looked her up and down as best he could. "You take my breath away." She smiled against him as he felt his heart racing faster than ever before.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good afternoon class." Haley said walking into her classroom that afternoon. "Sorry I was a minute late to class, Coach Lucas held me up in the hall. Let's get started." She said walking right to the chalkboard. "Here are your notes for the day, copy them down and then we will have our discussion on them." She said starting to write them.

"Damn, that is one fine ass." Someone said from the back of the class.

Haley bit her lip and closed her eyes as she placed the piece of chalk in her hands down. She had imagined that voice so many times, and now she wasn't sure if it was real any more. "Am I imagining this?" She questioned quietly turning around to see him standing up from the corner seat of her class.

"No, it's real." He said smiling as she moved quickly into his arms.

"I can't believe you're really hear." She cried into his uniform before kissing him.

"I am baby. I missed you."

"I missed you so much." She said looking into his eyes as tears dripped down her face and he leaned in to kiss her.

"You have a serious ass, Haley James." He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers as she laughed.

Letting go of him she turned to face her class. "Class this is my fiancé, Nathan Scott."

"We gathered Ms. James." Sam said in the front of the room as the class laughed, as did Principal Turner and Lucas from the doorway as they smiled at the couple.


	11. Chapter 11

Haley sat on her piano, guitar in hand as everyone close to her, but one, sat around. It was Christmas Eve and she had everyone over to celebrate. She hoped that would help fill the void in her heart because her husband wouldn't be with her, or their two year old son, Jamie.

"Sing!" Brooke shouted once more from the couch as Haley laugher.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Haley said sarcastically.

_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love_

_Even more then I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light beams_

Haley chocked up and stopped mid song before taking a deep breath and starting the chords again but before she could sing she heard someone in the door way start up the song again.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Sang an off tune voice as Haley nearly fell off her piano at the sight of her husband. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm home for Christmas." He smirked walking over to her and simply lifting her into his arms. "Hi my love."

"Hi" She smiled through her tears. "Oh my God, let's go wake Jamie he will freak out."

Nathan quickly hugged everyone in the room before following Haley into the nursery.

She turned on the light dimly as they walked in hand in hand and watched their son sleep. "Why don't we wait til morning, he looks so peaceful." Nathan whispered, moving to stand behind Haley, next to the crib, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned into him.

"Then you can surprise him on Christmas morning. Good plan. You can jump out of a box or something."

"Okay" He laughed, who knows where they'd find a box big enough for him but whatever his wife wanted.

"We should probably go back out." SHe suggested.

"Na, let's just stay here for a minute this is nice." He said as Haley relaxed into him and he watched his son slowly inhale and exhale. All was well in the world again.


	12. Chapter 12

Haley bopped on her feet once more as she waited for her son as him and everyone else who was returning home sang the national anthem. She tried to spot him in the crowd but was too short.

She felt her husband, retired army sergeant Nathan Scott, wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. "This is what you used to feel like waiting for me?" He questioned quietly.

"Yeah, nerve wracking but exciting isn't it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, it felt the same on the other side except for the need to be touched and hugged by your love ones. It's so strong." Nathan said as the national anthem finished and the soldiers were dismissed.

Haley searched for her son but still couldn't' see him, but she did see Nathan raise his hadn to signal Jamie as he saw him. Haley braced herself and soon saw her son, in all his military get up, fighting through the crowd. "Mom, Dad!" He said as Haley instantly pulled him into a hug, Nathan joined them on the other side. "We missed you. We are so glad to have you home."

"I'm so glad to be home." He said as his parents let go of him.

"Let's get out of here, Karen is throwing a party for you."

"Wait one second there is someone I want you to meet." Jamie said as he glanced to the side and nodded as a short brunette walked over. "Mom, Dad, this is Camille, my girlfriend."

"So nice to meet you." Haley smiled wide hugging the young girl before sharing a giddy look with her husband.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm marking this story complete for now but might add a few more later!**


End file.
